Cheese/Story
'Fondness Story' 'I. Warmth' "Ahh~ I'm stuffed~" I pat my belly—bulging from being stuffed with food, and joyously returned to my napping Master Attendant. Due to her sickly body, only under the afternoon sunlight do her pale, thin cheeks show the warmth of life. "So sleepy..." Leaned again Master Attendant's bed, I yawned and dozed off under the warm sunlight. When I woke up, Master Attendant was happily chatting it up with another Food Soul. The guy who always talks about this and that with Master Attendant is Pizza. He's the Food Soul of the King of this kingdom, my Master Attendant's father. Pizza visits Master Attendant every day, always bringing with him a small daisy for the vase by Master Attendant's bed. The daisy is Master Attendant's favorite flower, and the King even made it the national flower to honor that. That's why daisies are planted throughout the castle grounds, every blossom like a little piece of joy, piecing together this little kingdom. Of course, there's another reason for Master Attendant to be overjoyed. Every time he visits her, he brings with him new stories about the kingdom and the outside world. That is something I cannot accomplish, always being by Master Attendant's side. Even though Master Attendant is the Princess of the kingdom, rarely does she leave her quarters. Not for lack of desire, rather due to inability. Being weak since birth, her natural sickly body has always been feeble. The King worries that the noisy atmosphere of the castle would interfere with her rest, and thus restricted her to the most secluded, quiet corner of the castle, awaiting doctors to treat her. It is for that reason too that the King, busy with royal duties, isn't free to visit his daughter, ever absent from her upbringing, in addition to her having long since lost her mother. Alas, Master Attendant never expresses her woes to me, always silently gazing at the view outside the window. And whenever there's a disturbance, she immediately looks towards the still-closed door in anticipation. She's always awaiting a visit from the King, I know that much. Like a representative of the King, as his Food Soul, Pizza's visits have become ever more frequent. One day, Pizza didn't visit unexpectedly, and Master Attendant nervously questioned me. "Why isn't Pizza her yet? Has something happened to Father?" "No way! Pizza probably just sneaked out to have fun, and hasn't returned yet! Hmm, perhaps he's being chased around by the stray dogs outside the castle grounds as we speak." "Is that so..." Master Attendant's response cements her expression of disappointment, her words in a completely different tone than when chatting and joking with Pizza. But why? I'm making the same type of remarks as Pizza. Master Attendant's focus is always on Pizza, even though I'm by her side every day, I just can't reassure her so. What should I do to make her happy? I pondered for a long time and even started imitating Pizza's every silly sentence, every childish tic. "Eh? Cheese, why are you staring at me?" As if he felt my gaze, Pizza cupped his head in his hands, sitting across from me, smile brighter than ever. "I wasn't~" "Cheese, you eat so much cheesecake, you're sure you're not gonna get fat? ... Hmm..." Stuck between getting mad and laughing, I shoved the remaining cheesecake into Pizza's mouth. "How could you be so rude to a fair, young girl such as I!" "Ughhhh... Ack..." Choking on cake, Pizza couldn't say a word. His funny expression, however, caused Master Attendant to burst into laughter, as rarely she does. Of course, that wasn't all that delighted me. "Hehe, that's right, little Cheese is so adorable, how could she ever get fat~" Master Attendant reached out to me, gesturing for me to sit beside her. I couldn't help but be overcome by a wave of warmth. "Hmph! That's right! I'm a magical girl, desserts are the source of my magic power!" "Yes, it's all thanks to Cheese's magic, I feel my body improving every day~" I know I don't have any magic, and I'm sure Master Attendant knows as well. But even so, I wave my fork to cast a spell every morning and evening, to send a prayer to the gods above. A prayer for my Master Attendant to recover soon. "Yes, I'm sure you'll recover." I gazed at Master Attendant, wishing her the brightest, warmest smiles. 'II. Tears' The gentle breeze of the month of Azure Skies has yet to be sullied by the summer heat, a white dove breaking the stillness of the clear, cloudless sky once in a while. On this delightful day, Master Attendant was allowed a trip outside, an event ever so rare. Though calling it a “trip” may be an exaggeration, for all she’s doing is visiting the castle gardens. Spreading out an off-white mat on the ground, laying out the usual afternoon snacks atop it, and it’s basically a picnic. Even so, Master Attendant was overjoyed and seemed much livelier than usual. “Master Attendant~ Won’t you try my handmade pastries, it’s filled with a magical girl’s healing powers~” I retrieved a cheese pastry from the picnic basket and offered it to Master Attendant, eyes focused on her, brimming with anticipation, my tail wagging behind me. “Being paid so much attention by a magical girl, I’m sure I’ll be cured soon.” Master Attendant picked up the pastry, smiling wide, echoing my usual mantra, as if she truly believes it’s enough to cure her. “Your Highness, may we join your picnic~” “Of course. Take a seat, Pizza, Cassata.” The ever-punctual daily visitor Pizza appeared, as expected. However, this time he had company. The newcomer is Cassata, a Food Soul the King picked up on a trip to the church. Pizza handed Master Attendant a daisy the same shade as her hair, and sat down beside us. Cassata, however, kept his distance and remained standing. “Woah, this pastry is so thick and unevenly shaped, looks so weird.” “Rude Pizza! I baked it!” “Hahaha! No wonder, bottoms up~” “Hold up! You can’t just eat it like that, it’ll taste much better with this sauce~” “Eh? For real?” “For real! Master Attendant can root for me.” Seeing the doubtful Pizza, I winked at Cassata, who has been standing aside perfectly silent all this while. I’m not as close with Cassata as with Pizza. Though not for lack of trying, rather I don’t know how to strike up a conversation with him, and his reactions are always so lackluster. It’s as if I can’t close the distance between us no matter how hard I try. I’m just not sure how to get along with him. Though, I find that we’ve come to an agreement regarding messing with Pizza. Cassata received my signal and pointed at the half-eaten pastry in Master Attendant’s hands. “Could it be you’re doubting Her Highness, the Princess?” “… Alright.” Master Attendant tilted her head and coughed, not saying a word. Seeing the lack of dissent from Master Attendant, and somewhat concerned over her cough, he inquired no further. He smeared the chili sauce I prepared over the pastry and took a big bite. “——HOT!! CHEESE!!! CASSATA!!!!!” Cassata immediately handed Pizza a glass of water. Grinning eyes filled with tears glanced towards the hysterical me, his face so red from holding back laughter he looked like he was about to pass out. Master Attendant couldn’t hold back her laughter from this scene anymore, uncontrollable coughs accompanying her giggles. I wanted to make Master Attendant happy, but seeing her eyes puffing up and reddening, all desire to continue teasing Pizza left me. Master Attendant… She’s surely in pain right now. If only… I really had magic capable of healing Master Attendant. 'III. Abandoned' Not long after the picnic, Master Attendant’s condition worsened, and she even started coughing up blood. I dared not leave her side. The busy King’s visits to her have increased. The gentle father grasps his daughter’s hands, reminiscing their time together in her childhood. The King occasionally brings up the late Queen as well, but he becomes upset every time, chiding his own inability to fulfill the promise of a healthy life for Master Attendant. It’s her turn to comfort the King then, telling him to not worry himself too much, that she’ll be fine. All while I sit on the windowsill, gazing upon the condition of this father and daughter waning day by day, heart filled with just as much worry. One day, the King arrived in Master Attendant’s room in unexpectedly high spirits. “I’ve found it! I’ve found a way to cure you!” “Is that so? Wonderful…” “Yes.” “Is it that Vita businessman?” “Yes, he guaranteed that he’d cure you with his technique!” Master Attendant has been ill for many years, has tried many techniques, has received many guarantees. She didn’t have any faith in being cured this time either. Though, seeing the King in such a good mood, surely Master Attendant is looking forward to it to some extent? As if responding to the King’s anticipations, Master Attendant’s condition did improve. She’s now able to go onto the balcony with my help to admire the scenery, a welcome change from the four bland walls of the bedroom. Even I was convinced now, that this Mr. Vita can truly cure Master Attendant. Yet good times don’t last, and Master Attendant’s condition worsened again, soon after. That night, her coughs were more frequent and her throat hoarser than usual. The blood she coughed up dripped onto her bed, soaking into the velvet. Then, Master Attendant collapsed. “Master Attendant! Wait for me Master Attendant! I’m going to look for Mr. Vita right now!” I dashed out the door, unsure of how to start looking for Mr. Vita. I’ve never seen this saintly genius, as proclaimed by the King, nor would I know where he would be. Tears washed into the ground by the downpour, I placed all my bets on the King’s library, yet the guards stopped me from rushing in. “Your Highness! My King! Don’t stop me! I need to find the King!” Time is running out, and Master Attendant’s condition is worsening by the minute. In a last-ditch effort, I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping it would pierce the thick doors. “YOUR HIGHNESS! The Princess! She’s coughing up blood!!!” The tightly shut doors burst open, and the King before me seemed like a totally different person than when I saw him a few months ago. His cheeks sallow and withered, he seemed in even worse condition than Master Attendant. But the situation didn’t allow me time to ponder it, and I gripped the spears the guards were restraining me with and wailed at the King. “Please… Please save Master Attendant!!” His usually serious face twisted into an expression of remorse, immediately giving the order to summon Mr. Vita. He pats my back, trying to calm me down before I return to Master Attendant’s side, yet I just couldn’t. As if infected by my emotions, the King gritted his teeth and let out an unfinished thought. “If only I knew sooner……” I didn’t know what it meant at the time, fully focused on Master Attendant. I had only the naive belief that there truly was a cure for Master Attendant’s illness. 'IV. Companions' Since that day, Master Attendant has been mostly unconscious. Even though she occasionally opens her eyes, the time she spent awake gradually lessened. At Master Attendant’s bedside, I glanced at the empty vase, and my breath hitched. What’s up with Pizza and Cassata? She’s so ill, yet they won’t visit her!? On the contrary, it’s the King who’s constantly by Master Attendant’s side now, awaiting her whenever she wakes from her slumber and is with her until she next falls asleep. The King’s face is filled with wrinkles, sunken eyes making him seem ever unsightly. His sallow hands gripped hers tightly, always chanting quietly to himself. “Don’t leave me, my child, I’ve found a cure, I’m sure you’ll get better.” “Once Mr. Vita’s prepared everything, you’ll be able to live a healthy life like other kids.” “Even though we might lose Pizza because of this, I just can’t lose you…” I was surprised at the King’s words. “We might lose Pizza”? Did something really happen to them? Suddenly, Master Attendant lurched upwards, coughing uncontrollably. A large scarlet patch stained the white bedsheets. The King immediately shoved me aside, hugging Master Attendant tightly. His sunken eyes revealed an expression of hatred. “You, all of you, you’re all so useless, one couldn’t protect the princess, the other won’t…” The King didn’t continue, and I dared not ask for the whereabouts of Pizza and Cassata. The King now was nothing like the kindly King of months past, as if a curse has settled upon him, causing him to spiral into insanity. “All my fault…” “If only I could find a cure sooner… If only… Huh? Why isn’t Mr. Vita here yet?” “Didn’t he say it’d end today? Could it be Pizza’s fault?! Yes! Surely, surely it’s because he wasn’t cooperating…” The King’s complaints worsened, mouth spewing hateful words all around. “Father, it’s not Pizza’s fault, nobody’s at fault. You too, you’re the best King in my eyes, the best father… ugh……” It felt like Master Attendant’s words were a premonition to something. “That’s why, please don’t blame anyone, Father, I hope… ugh… you will remain my kind, gentle father, and keep the gentle smile you always showed me and Mother… my… kind, gentle… father……” Master Attendant smiled, gazing towards me seated on the ground, my tears flowing uncontrollably. “Cheese, you have to go with Pizza and Cassata… get along… The days…. I spent with you… I was really happy…” With a smile, her eyes shut slowly for the very last time. “No! No! Don’t leave… don’t leave me… please… Open your eyes, my child…” Unable to accept reality, the King hugged Master Attendant tightly. Suddenly, the King stood straight up, as if he were possessed. “I’ll get Mr. Vita here! He’ll have a way, surely, Mr. Vita will save you…” As soon as the King left, I held Master Attendant’s lifeless body in my arms. Her features were gentle as ever, the traces of a smile still remaining. “It’s really gone, I can’t feel that warmth of life anymore.” Caressing her pale cheeks, I knew, that the contract between us has been severed. “Master Attendant, did you leave me with happiness?” The peace brought on by Master Attendant’s passing was soon shattered. “Quick! Over there!” Hearing a mess of hurried footsteps outside, I set Master Attendant down on the bed and went out to check. Only then did I realize that the castle was in a state of chaos. “What’s going on?” I questioned a soldier running past. “Prince Carl’s residence is being attacked, the guards and soldiers are saying the intruders are Pizza and Cassata, they’ve murdered the King and are escaping the grounds right now. Just in case, please keep yourself and the Princess indoors.” The soldier’s words sounded damned to me. Murdered the King?! Impossible! How could Pizza have killed the King? And why are they at Prince Carl’s residence? It was unimaginable, just what happened in this span of time? I still didn’t have the reasons behind the King cursing Pizza either. What should I do? I looked everywhere I could think of, yet I still couldn’t find Pizza and Cassata. Returning, I brought with me a daisy I found, placing it by Master Attendant’s bed. I’ll be by Master Attendant’s side, this was meant to be. Yet for some reason, when I glanced upon that daisy, I couldn’t help but recall Pizza’s silly smile. “Cheese, you have to go with Pizza and Cassata… get along… The days…. I spent with you… I was really happy…” Master Attendant’s words repeated over and over in my heart. Suddenly, I remembered a secret tunnel outside I took with them. That was the only way for me to get outside, always having to be by Master Attendant’s side. It was also the last hiding spot I could think of. With that, I bid Master Attendant farewell and ran out once again. I couldn’t just sit by idly while they were in trouble. I had to find them, and ask them what exactly had happened to this kingdom? And what happened to them? I have faith in them and believe that they’ll be safe. No matter what, I will share their burden. Because we’ve been best friends since the start! 'V. Cheese' Cheese’s Master Attendant was the Princess of a kingdom, with long locks of golden hair the color of cheese along with beautiful features, yet did not receive the favor of the gods. After the sickly Queen gave birth to the Princess, she died of anemia. Yet even born through great effort, the Princess inherited the weak physique of her mother. Her body was always feeble, and the King even thought she’d perish at a young age for a time. And so the King doted on the Princess, giving her his all. Unable to accompany her due to his busy schedule, the King decided to have Food Souls be her companions. Thankfully, even though the Princess was physically weak, she had the soul power potential to be a Master Attendant. And thus, Cheese came into this world. At the first sight of this adorable girl with big twitching ears, the Princess reached out her hand happily. “Will you be my friend, Cheese?” “Only if you’ll play with me, Master Attendant~” Of course, Cheese understood that the sickly Princess couldn’t always play with her. But since they were friends, that didn’t matter as she could be with the Princess. The King’s Food Soul Pizza would visit often too to tell them about the outside world. Cheese felt that this was a delightful lifestyle. Then came another Food Soul, named Cassata. Perhaps it’s due to him, that the Princess could feel reassured letting Cheese venture into the outside world with Pizza and have all the fun she wanted to. Every time she went outside, she’d bring souvenirs back to the Princess, along with stories about the people and happenings outside. From the trio’s adventures together to the misadventures of Pizza, Cheese would recount everything in complete detail, and the Princess was always delighted to hear about it. Cheese always assumed that her, the Princess, Pizza, and Cassata would always live together happily. When the Princess was cured, they could secretly sneak her out too, and even tour other countries together. Yet the gods disproved, and the Princess’ condition deteriorated, all the King’s efforts in vain. In a stroke of luck, the King heard of a man who claimed he’d be able to cure the Princess. Who would’ve thought that this was the root of it all. Pizza and Cassata’s mysterious disappearance, the King turning into a stranger. The day the Princess departed, was the day it all began. In an aristocratic revolution, the King ended himself over the pain of losing his daughter and the agony of being betrayed by his younger brother. And so the castle descended into chaos. In an effort to save their own skin, the nobles shifted all blame to the King’s most trusted Food Souls. That is, the wanted criminals of guards and soldiers everywhere: Pizza and Cassata. Due to the Princess’ words to her, Cheese steeled her resolve and left the Princess’ quarters. She arrived at the secret tunnel, a discovery during a game of hide and seek, unbeknownst to anyone else in the castle. Later, this became Cheese, Pizza and Cassata’s rendezvous point to the outside. A secret shared by just the three of them, and Cheese’s only hope. In the deafening silence of the tunnel, the dark surroundings pushed the girl to her limits. Her Master Attendant has left her, will her only remaining companions leave her too? At that thought, she curled up tight, only the sounds of her sobs echoing through the darkness. After some time, she finally heard a familiar voice. “Cheese?” “Pizza?! Cassata!” Lifting her head, Cheese saw Pizza’s pale face and Cassata’s, dripping with blood. Not even leaving time to rejoice their reunion, Cheese’s face was already covered in tears. “You, what’s with the two of you!?” “Cheese, don’t… don’t cry…” “Who’s crying! I’d never cry for the likes of you!” Cheese dried her tears stubbornly. “Cassata, why are you injured so badly? Are you alright?” “I’m alright, it looks worse than it is, it’ll heal soon. I just got into a little accident~ Hehe…” “Were you really at Prince Carl’s residence? And about the King…” “We…” Cassata stopped, looking pointedly at the silent Pizza. “Where the hell did you two go!? The King and Master Attendant, they’re both… dead…” Pizza remained speechless, he knew Cheese wasn’t kidding, his contract with the King had been severed. Cassata looked at the distressed Pizza, rubbed Cheese on the head gently, and replied. “We were at the wrong place at the wrong time, we intruded by mistake. My injuries are due to that too.” “For real?” “We didn’t kill the King, believe us.” Hearing this, Cheese finally relaxed, the dam of her tears breaking down, and cried heartily against Pizza. Details can come after a good bawling. Knowing Cheese, Pizza didn’t give her a chance to blurt out her questions, instead immediately asking his once she’d calmed down slightly. “Why are you here?” “The Pr… The Princess told me to look for you.” “What should we do now, Cassata?” “Let’s leave this place.” “Leave?!” “I think, there’s no place for us here anymore…” “Then, as we’d planned, let’s go on an adventure! Cheese?” “I… want to go with you.” As Pizza and Cassata’s eyes met, they filled each other with determination. Pizza pat Cheese on the back, wiping away her tears. “Don’t cry anymore, Cheese, let’s move on!” Cheese wanted to speak, but words got caught in her throat as she heard Pizza proclaim, only managing to nod furiously. No matter what, she didn’t want the two before her to leave her. Pizza and Cassata were the only friends she had left. Notes * The official translation is a fan translation by Yorutoki Category:Food Soul Story